Tinker's Choice
by Tinkerssweetkaos
Summary: Tinker has to choose between her true love and helping people that need it. Which will she choose read to find out


**A/N This will end up being a harry potter fanfic starting in the next chapter Tinker/Jewel along with Jak are characters that I have made up. Read and review plz and ty. I dont own harry potter they belong to the origanal author.**

Chapter 1

It was a cold dark night and it was dead silent on the streets apart from the hurried footsteps of a little girl looking for a place to stay, since she has no home or family. The girl kept running until she ran into someone.

"Hey what's wrong little girl?" a man asked. The girl looked up at the man his dark blue eyes had a cold stare.

"Nothing's wrong. Now leave me alone!" she demanded as she tried to back away, but when she did she ended up backing into one of his friends. It was at that exact moment that she became scared. The girl froze where she stood as her mind went blank.

"I asked you a question little girl and I expect an answer." She was speechless. The girl searched for the words to say but failed.

"Leave her alone Max!" a man said while stepping out of the shadows.

"Well if it isn't Jak . How have you been?" Max asked as the girl just stood there looking around in confusion.

"Max when will you ever learn?" Jak stated, "Cant you see she's scared?"

"So?" Max replied.

"So let her go!" another shadow emerged from the darkness.

"Wow long time no see Tinker. Have you finally come to join me and the Dark Lord?"

"Ah… No. quite the opposite." The girl decided to run away while the man that was supposed to be watching her was distracted. Now it was left as a reunion. Jak went to walk away but was soon stopped by Max asking, "What's the rush? Aren't you going to stay and chat?"

"Why should I tell you?" Jak snapped as Max began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at Max? besides I'm surprised." Tinker said stepping up in front of Jak.

"Surprised about what?" He asked.

"I'm surprised that you haven't tried to kill me yet like you normally do." Jak walked up to Tinkers' side. "That's cuz he knows better when I'm around." The wind rustled Jaks' jet black hair. Max gave them a look as it got really quiet. Jak went for his gun when Tinker stopped him and said, "He's not worth it."

"They never are." Jaks' cell rang, he turned around to answer it as he started to walk away.

"Your friend's gone now. There's no one here to protect you." Max told Tinker.

"I don't need him to protect me. You trained me to fight remember and I will if I have to."

"I haven't left." Jak stated from behind Tinker, "and I'm not going anywhere until you and your friend are gone."

"Jak don't…" Was all Tinker was able to say as she dodged out of the way of the guy that was trying to grab her. "Ha you missed." She said while Jak stood there with a deadly glare fixed on his green eyes. "You better back off." He told the man.

"What are you going to do about it?" The man asked now holding a knife in his hand.

"Oh shit. Jak I don't think we will be able to leave anytime soon." But at that exact moment Jak took out his own knife and started to pierce the mans' neck. "Don't get any ideas."

"Jak don't. we don't have to stoop down to their level and cause ant trouble. I've seen what these guys can do and it isn't pretty."

"Neither is what I do to my enemies." Jak said as he backed down. "I'm leaving are you coming?"

"Do I have a choice?" Tinker asked.

"Nope not really." Jak grabbed her arm and pulled her by him. "Will you help me?" He asked.

"Help you with what?" Tinker asked confused. Jak stopped walking and turned to face her.

"I need to find that girl. Can you help me find her?"

"Sure but it wont be easy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we don't have much to go by. The only thing I know about her is the sound of her voice." Tinker told Jak as she rounded the corner into another alleyway. Jak pulled out a small photo.

"We have this also. Now go home and get some rest we start at noon tomorrow."

"Okay and Jak."

"Yeah?"

"What's so important about this girl?"

"She's my sisters daughter. She ran away so instead of my sister looking herself she asked me to find her."

"Oh. I hope we find her, before Max does."

"What do you mean?"

"He likes to use our weaknesses against us. Mine is little kids. He likes to take kids between the ages 5-12 to get to me and if need be he'll kill them just to make me listen."

"Fortunately enough he doesn't know mine. Noon tomorrow we search." Jak walked away without a word.

"You have a weakness?" Tinker said surprised not realizing he had already walked away.


End file.
